jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey meets Aladdin (franchise)
Connor Lacey meets Aladdin is the 14th-18th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It's also part of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Disney Princess (franchise) It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In Aladdin In the fictional city of Agrabah (which Disney places near the Jordan river), Jafar, the Grand vizier of the Sultan, and his parrot Iago, seek the lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders, but are told that only a "diamond in the rough" may enter. Jafar identifies a street urchin named Aladdin. Princess Jasmine, who refuses to marry a suitor, temporarily leaves the palace and meets Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu. Aladdin and Jasmine become friends and eventually fall in love. When the palace guards capture Aladdin on Jafar's orders, Jasmine confronts Jafar to demand Aladdin's release, only for Jafar to lie to her that Aladdin has been beheaded. Disguised as an old man, Jafar frees Aladdin and Abu from prison, and sends them to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. There, Aladdin finds a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Unaware to touch nothing but the lamp, Abu grabs a red jewel, and the cave collapses. Aladdin hands over the lamp to Jafar, who throws both Aladdin and Abu back down into the cave, though not before Abu manages to steal the lamp back. Trapped, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie, who lives inside of it. The Genie tells Aladdin that he will grant him three wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing themselves from the cave without using a wish, and he uses his first to become "Prince Ali Ababwa" in order to woo Jasmine. At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plots to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. When Aladdin greets Jafar and the Sultan at the palace, Jasmine becomes angry at them. Refusing to tell Jasmine the truth, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a flight on the magic carpet. When she deduces his identity, he convinces her that he dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After sending Jasmine home, Aladdin is tied up, gagged and thrown into the sea by Jafar, but he is rescued from drowning by the Genie with his second wish. Jafar tries to hypnotize the Sultan into agreeing to his marriage to Jasmine, but Aladdin intervenes, exposing his evil plot in the process; however, Jafar spots the lamp and thus discovers Aladdin's true identity. He flees to his lair, and orders Iago to retrieve the lamp from Aladdin. Fearing that he will lose Jasmine if the truth is revealed, Aladdin refuses to free the Genie in order to maintain his charade. Iago steals the lamp, and Jafar becomes the Genie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan, and become the world's most powerful sorcerer, exposing Aladdin's identity and exiling him, Abu, and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. However, they escape, and return to the palace, where Jafar tries to use his final wish to make Jasmine fall in love with him, but the Genie cannot grant the wish as it is beyond his power. Upon noticing Aladdin, Jasmine pretends the wish has been granted to distract Jafar, and Aladdin attempts to retrieve the lamp. Jafar notices Aladdin, traps Jasmine inside an hourglass, and overpowers Aladdin and his friends with his magic. After Aladdin rescues Jasmine out of the hourglass, he tricks Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie; now bound to his new lamp, Jafar ends up trapped inside it, taking Iago with him. With the palace and kingdom returned to normal, the Genie transports Jafar's lamp to the Cave of Wonders, and advises Aladdin use his third wish to regain his royal title so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Realizing that he has to be himself, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and frees the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changes the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie leaves to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine start their new life together. In The Return of Jafar One year has passed since the events of the first film. Aladdin and Abu have settled in the palace with Princess Jasmine and her father, the Sultan. Still yearning for adventures, Aladdin foils the robbery of a criminal group led by Abis Mal, stealing their loot and returning it to the people of Agrabah. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago escapes from Jafar's lamp and refuses to heed Jafar's demands to free him. After throwing the lamp into a well, Iago returns to Agrabah, hoping to get close to Aladdin and return to the palace. During a confrontation with Aladdin and Abu, the three are attacked by Abis Mal and his men, and Iago inadvertently saves Aladdin's life. In gratitude, Aladdin keeps Iago on the palace grounds, promising to speak with the Sultan on his behalf. Abis Mal accidentally finds and takes possession of Jafar after finding his lamp in the well. Hindered by his incompetent master, Jafar manipulates Abis Mal into wasting his first two wishes and enlists his help in taking revenge on Aladdin, in exchange for granting him a special third wish. Abis Mal agrees, still desiring revenge on Aladdin. At the palace, the Genie returns after seeing the world, having missed his friends greatly. At the evening banquet, the Sultan announces his intention to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Iago is revealed, however, when Abu and Rajah chase him into the banquet. Aladdin desperately speaks up for Iago and convinces the Sultan to spare him, but Jasmine is left heartbroken that Aladdin didn't confide in her. Genie and Iago help them reconcile, and Jasmine agrees to give Iago a chance. As Iago begins to grow fond of Aladdin, Jafar sneaks into the palace with Abis Mal's help and confronts him, forcing him to help him take revenge on Aladdin. Iago reluctantly agrees and arranges a trip for Aladdin and the Sultan to a waterfall. Jafar captures Genie and Abu and then goes for the Sultan, locking them all in the dungeon and framing Aladdin for the Sultan's alleged murder by posing as Jasmine, sentencing him to execution. Iago has a change of heart and frees the Genie, enabling him to save Aladdin in time. Though Agrabah is now under Jafar's control, Aladdin vows to stop him by destroying his lamp, the only way to kill Jafar, while Iago decides to leave altogether. Aladdin and the group confront Jafar in the treasure room just before Abis Mal can wish him free. In an ensuing fight, Jafar transforms into his Genie form, incapacitates the Genie, shatters Carpet and traps Aladdin in a sea of lava. Iago intervenes and grabs the lamp. Although he is severely injured by Jafar, he stays conscious long enough to kick the lamp into the lava, destroying it and Jafar once and for all. Aladdin rescues Iago and they all get to safety as Jafar's magic is undone, restoring Carpet. With Jafar gone, Iago is accepted into the palace, but Aladdin ultimately declines the Sultan's offer to become the vizier, instead opting to see the world with Jasmine, much to Iago's chagrin. A post-credits scene reveals that Abis Mal survived, stuck in a tree, realizing that his third wish will never be granted. In Aladdin the Series After Jafar's death, Aladdin continues his duty as the savior of Agrabah. He and his friends continue their adventure, exploring the world and protecting the city from the group of villains. Episodes Disney Afternoon Season (1994–1995) CBS Season 1 (1994) CBS Season 2 (1995) In Aladdin and the King of Thieves While the Genie and the people of Agrabah prepare for the upcoming wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, Aladdin retrieves his parents' dagger from his old home, telling the Genie how his father left him when he was a child. Meanwhile, the legendary Forty Thieves arrive at the city to raid the wedding, but Jasmine and the others fend them off, and Aladdin prevents the leader from stealing a specific scepter. After the thieves escape from the city, a powerful Oracle appears from the staff and informs Aladdin that his father is alive, but "trapped" in the world of the Thieves. Aladdin follows the thieves to their hideout in Mount Sesame and reunites with his father Cassim, the King of Thieves. His second in command, Sa'luk, tries to execute Aladdin for trespassing, but the only way to avoid execution is to earn his place in the group by fighting for his life. Sa'luk falls off from the cliff to the sea, but survives and gives the hideout's password to Razoul in exchange for immunity from prosecution. Cassim tells Aladdin about the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact turning anything into gold, which caused him to leave his family in order to eventually lead them out of their lives in poverty. Aladdin persuades Cassim to accompany him back to Agrabah, where he is welcomed by Jasmine, the Genie, and the Sultan, though only the Genie is made aware of Cassim's true identity. By doing so, Cassim is not captured when Razoul and his guards raid Mount Sesame. Sa'luk tells Razoul about Cassim's relationship with Aladdin, and a trap is set for Cassim when he and Iago, still intent on the Hand of Midas, attempt to steal the Oracle's scepter from the Sultan's treasury. When Aladdin frees Cassim and Iago, he is exposed by Razoul and willingly returns to Agrabah to face the consequences. The Sultan exonerates Aladdin once he realizes that Aladdin acted only to protect his father. In the meantime, Sa'luk returns to Mount Sesame and rallies the few remaining thieves under his leadership by claiming that Cassim has sold them out. When Cassim and Iago return to the hideout, they are captured by Sa'luk and forced to call forth the Oracle, who leads them to the Vanishing Isle (a castle fortress attached on the back of a giant turtle), where the hand is located. Iago escapes and reunites with Aladdin, and the heroes head to the isle. Aladdin saves Cassim, and they work together to retrieve the hand while the turtle begins to dive back under the sea. Sa'luk catches up with them and forces Cassim to choose between keeping the hand or saving Aladdin. Cassim tosses the hand to Sa'luk, who incautiously catches it by its golden palm, which transforms him into a golden statue. Now realizing that his son is the treasure of his life, Cassim discards the hand and reconciles with Aladdin. With their enemies gone, Aladdin and Jasmine get married, while Cassim and Iago, still outlawed, leave to travel the world together. Trivia * Shimmer and Shine, Leah, Tala, Kaz, Nahal, Zac, Zain, Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo will guest star in this franchise. * In the end of the series Genie, Cassim, Iago, Shimmer and Shine, Leah, Tala, Kaz, Nahal, Zac and Zain will join Connor Lacey and his friends for more adventures. Episode Script # Air Feather Friends # Bad Mood Rising # To Cure a Thief # Do the Rat Thing # Never Say Nefir # Getting the Bugs Out # The Vapor Chase # Garden of Evil # Much Abu About Something # My Fair Aladdin # Some Enchanted Genie # Web of Fear # Mudder's Day # Plunder the Sea # Strike Up the Sand # I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like # Fowl Weather # Forget Me Lots # Scare Necessities # Sandswitch # Lost and Founded # Moonlight Madness # The Flawed Couple # Rain of Terror # Dune Quixote # The Day the Bird Stood Still # Of Ice and Men # Opposites Detract # Caught By The Tale # Elemental, My Dear Jasmine # Smolder and Wiser # The Game # Snowman Is An Island # The Animal Kingdom # Power to the Parrot # The Sands of Fate # The Citadel # Poor Iago # The Secret of Dagger Rock # In the Heat of the Fright # The Seven Faces of Genie # The Wind Jackals of Mozenrath # A Clockwork Hero # Mission: Imp Possible # Stinker Belle # Shadow of a Doubt # Smells Like Trouble # The Way We War # Night of the Living Mud # Egg-Stra Protection # Heads, You Lose # The Love Bug # When Chaos Comes Calling # Armored and Dangerous # Shark Treatment # Black Sand # Love at First Sprite # Vocal Hero # The Lost City of the Sun # As the Netherworld Turns # Seems Like Old Crimes: Part 1 # Seems Like Old Crimes: Part 2 # From Hippsodeth, With Love # Destiny on Fire # The Return of Malcho # Raiders of the Lost Shark # Sneeze the Day # The Prophet Motive # That Stinking Feeling # Beast or Famine # The Spice is Right # Hero with a Thousand Feathers # Witch Way Did She Go? # Sea No Evil # A Sultan Worth His Salt # Genie Hunt # The Lost Ones # Eye of the Beholder # The Hunted # Riders Redux # The Book of Khartoum # While the City Snoozes # Two to Tangle # The Ethereal # The Shadow Knows # The Great Rift Film Transcripts * Connor Lacey meets Aladdin/Transcript * Connor Lacey and The Return of Jafar/Transcript * Connor Lacey meets Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Transcript * Connor Lacey meets Aladdin (2019)/Transcript